The Secret Life of Bill Weasley
by dem bones
Summary: During her stay at the Weasleys, Fleur suspects that Bill and Tonks are dating secretly. Will Fleur catch Bill in the act? BW/FD


Title: The Secret Life of Bill Weasley

Author: dem bones

Genres: Mystery/Romance

Pairings: Bill/Fleur

Word Count: 1,204 words

Summary: During her stay at the Weasleys, Fleur suspects that Bill and Tonks are dating secretly. Will Fleur catch Bill in the act?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: Written for 'A Webcomic challenge' by missus brokkenbroll.

BWFD

"Why are you with Fleur? Tonks would be so much better. She's nicer and she's smarter." Ginny said one day.

"Ginny, I'm dating Fleur no matter how much you hate her." Bill said.

Fleur stood nearby a corner overhearing the conversation.

Why did Bill love her? Ginny did have a point, she wasn't exactly the sharpest of the bunch.

'Perhaps Bill loves smart geeirls.' She thought.

A couple of days later when the children left for Hogwarts, Tonks had dropped by the house looking direly ill.

"Are you alright, Tonks?" Bill asked.

The metamorphgus had several severe cuts across her abdomen.

Bill waved his wand over the injuries sealing them.

Fleur fumed in jealousy. 'Bill belongs to me, not her. He's getting awfully close to her.'

"Have you talked with Remus recently?"

"No, whenever I try to initiate a conversation, he pulls away like he's trying to distance himself."

"He's come around."

BWFD

"Fleur, will you be alright by yourself?"

"Where are you going?" Fleur fumed.

"Why are you so upset?" Bill asked peering into her bright blue eyes.

Fleur huffed indignantly and turned away.

"You're very cute when you're angry, you know. I'm heading to Diagon Alley to get some things."

"Will you be alright going out alone with you-know-who out and about?"

"Don't worry, I'm going out with Tonks." Bill said before opening a small jar of floo powder, tossing it into the fireplace and uttering Diagon Alley.

The moment Fleur was sure that Bill had gone. She stepped out from the Weasley's and apparated outside the leaky cauldron.

Stepping inside the pub, Fleur walked to the brick wall in the back avoiding the stares induced by her veela charms. The bricks made an entrance and Fleur stepped through eager to spy on her fiance.

Outside Fiona's Bouquet shop, Bill and Tonks stepped out. Fleur noticed Bill holding a bouquet of bright yellow flowers.

Probably Nymphadora's favourite flower knowing her luck, it certainly wasn't her 'favourite' flower.

The two were heading towards the Office of the Quibbler when they met up with Remus. His stance was stiff and intimidating as he grabbed onto Bill's arm.

Tonks looked to be pleading to Remus...probably to stop his little fit however when Remus didn't cease to release his grasp around Bill's wrist, Fleur began to worry.

In a couple of minutes, Remus turned away and left the duo. Tonks vanished after briefly talking with Bill and then he disapparated.

BWFD

A week later, Bill left Fleur at the Weasleys to complete some errands once again. Filled with anxiety, Fleur followed apparating once again outside the Weasleys.

Fleur was a little surprised when Bill met up with Lupin.

She could barely make out snippets of their conversation as she tailed the both of them.

"...she's a nice girl." Remus uttered with melacholy.

Fleur wondered if the girl they were talking about was herself.

"There's nothing going on between me and her." She heard Bill say.

Fleur felt her heart clinch in pain, was this Bill's way trying to break her heart.

The two men began to walk onwards, Fleur thought the two seemed to be going faster.

Quickly she picked up the pace however she was stalled by a large crowd and couldn't find Bill or Remus anywhere.

As she slowly walked back picking up an ice cream sundae at Fortesque's along the way, she spotted Bill leaving 'The Wise men's jewelry emporium' with Lupin.

Remus must have given up on his pursuit of Tonks and went with him for moral support. Fleur clinched her teeth, Bill must have bought a ring for his secret lover.

As her heart couldn't bear it no more, she apparated away. Earlier Mr Weasley had insisted that she stay for dinner as he had wanted to see his son's girlfriend one last time before heading back to work. Fleur didn't want to disappoint the man she was growing used to seeing as her father in law.

Bill came home late that night. Mr Weasley was upset but the two of them had managed to finish most of their dinner.

"Out late, Bill. Your girlfriend was waiting patiently for you." Mr Weasley said sternly.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Bill said apologetically. Fleur noticed his hands appeared a moment later with a bouquet of yellow dandelions and handed them to her. "This is for you."

Fleur's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't like dandelions." She said.

"I thought you said that you liked dandelions. I distinctly remember you saying 'I like dandelions' when you were studying with me in London."

"You didn't even listen to everything I said. You were quizzing me about magical creatures while asking me what my favourite flower was. I said that I liked flowers just dandy and I have a big fear of lions."

A moment later, Fleur was startled at Bill's laughter.

"Well, it appears that I am hard of hearing." He choked out. "Can we meet outside, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Her hands began to sweat, Bill was calling off the engagement she was sure of it.

BWFD

Later when Mr Weasley had left, Fleur took a step outside marveling the starry night sky.

A warm arm encircled around her shoulders.

"Nice view isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Fleur said. "Bill, do you need to tell me something?"

Bill was silent for a minute, his face blank under a stony mask. Fleur braced herself for heartbreak.

She was more confused when Bill knelt down on his knees and took her right hand into his own.

"Fleur Delacour, will you marry me?"

The veela found herself stunned.

"What? I thought you and Nympha-" Fleur said outwardly panicking.

"I only went with Tonks for some extra protection. You wouldn't want your fiance to be attacked by death eaters now would you?"

"What were you and Remus discussing about earlier?"

"We were talking about Tonks."

"Experimenting with Nymphadora I bet."

"I should confess that I have been experimenting while dating with you."

"What?"

"By dating you." Bill said capturing Fleur into a sweet delectable kiss. "I've never dated a veela before however I think it's safe to say that no woman will ever be as beautiful as you...Now men on the other hand..."

Fleur slapped Bill across the face.

"I haven't been experimenting other men, Fleur honestly."

Fleur sealed his lips with a kiss.

"If you must know, Remus was a bit jealous of our close proximity. Lupin wanted me to keep away from her, but I told him that if he doesn't make a move Tonks will find someone else."

"Oh." Fleur said in relief.

"I thought you've picked up on most of our conversation as you were following us. Never in my life have I tried outrunning a veela."

"When did you know?"

"I spotted you amongst the crowd after during my little confrontation with Lupin last week. That's why I asked Lupin to help me hold you off so I could get that engagement ring at the jewellers."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say is 'Oh'?" Bill asked.

"No, I-"

Bill cut her off with a kiss.

Fin.


End file.
